Guerreiros
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Debaixo de um carvalho da escola num dia solarengo de primavera... Para ti Sol, por seres tão boa leitora e por continuares a dar aquele imenso apoio que qualquer escritor precisa para continuar


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

**The Day Before You **byRascal Flatts

Sirius Black e Bellatrix Black

"Guerreiros"

Sob o enorme carvalho da escola, naquele dia de Primavera quente, um rapaz repousava o corpo sob o tronco forte da árvore enquanto passavam as mãos pela cintura fina da rapariga que estava sentada no meio das suas pernas com o corpo deitado sobre o peito do rapaz.

Os cabelos negros dela confundiam-se com os dele, da mesma cor, do mesmo feitio.

Pareciam um casal dos contos de fadas, ambos lindos e pareciam intensamente felizes e apaixonados e estavam mas para eles a vida não era um conto de fadas, nunca foi nem nunca seria.

O sorriso dela era lindo e ele observava isso a cada segundo, a cada segundo ele ria de algo que não fazia sentido porque ela era linda, e isso parecia-lhe razão suficiente para rir. Mas eles sabiam que aquilo ia ser uma batalha dura e sem precedentes, eles iam lutar em nome de algo maior que eles, mais forte e sem dúvida mas desgastante que alguma vez iriam enfrentar.

**I had all but given up on finding**

(Eu tive tudo mas desisti de encontrar)  
><strong>The one that I could fall into<strong>

(Aquela por quem me tinha apaixonado)  
><strong>On the day before you<strong>

(No dia antes de ti)  
><strong>I was ready settled for<strong>

(Eu estava destinado a)  
><strong>Less than love and not much more<strong>

(A menos do que amor e nada mais)  
><strong>There was no such thing as a dream come true<strong>

(Mas há coisas que como os sonhos se tornam realidade)  
><strong>Oh, but that was all the day before you<strong>

(Oh, mas tudo isto foi no dia antes de ti) 

O sol no entanto, brilhava forte no céu limpo de nuvens, a camisa do uniforme dele já estava com os primeiros botões desapertados, com as mangas arregaças e fora das calças, já ela trazia também as mangas arregaçadas, e a saia estava enrugada para cima, mostrando grande parte das suas pernas que estavam entrelaçadas nas dele, estavam ambos descalços, sentido a relva verdejante sob os seus pés, a sensação de liberdade que nunca antes experimentaram de tal forma.

As mãos dela entrelaças nas dele, enquanto os seus braços rodeavam a cintura dela, aquela imagem era perfeita e única. Amor era o que pintava aquela imagem de vida, era o que os fazia lutar por mais e mais, era o que os fazia levantar de cada vez que caiam e prontos para cair novamente por erguer-se-iam juntos, fosse como fosse, levasse o que levasse, desse no que desse, era juntos.

**Now you're here and everything changes**

(E agora estamos aqui e tudo mudou)  
><strong>Suddenly life means so much<strong>

(E de repente a vida mudou tanto)  
><strong>I can't wait to wake up tomorrow<strong>

(Eu não posso esperar por acordar amanhã)  
><strong>And find out this promise is true<strong>

(E descobrir que esta promessa é verdadeira)  
><strong>I would never have to go back to<strong>

(E que nunca terei de voltar)  
><strong>The day before you<strong>

(Ao dia antes de ti) 

Continuavam assim, naquela posição, totalmente relaxados, pensando em como aquilo era incomum e raro, e ainda mais sendo eles primos, aquilo era tudo menos esperado, mas a vida dá muitas voltas e sabe bem o que faz, porque eles eram mais felizes do que nunca e de nada se arrependiam.

Ele libertou as mãos das dele, e rodou-a fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo. E imediatamente o mundo parou, os lábios deles encontraram-se, as mãos dela circundavam o pescoço dele, remexendo os cabelos dele. As dele foram parar a cintura dela, descendo suavemente pela linha do corpo. Tudo era perfeito entre eles, os beijos, os sorrisos, os toques, as discussões. Eles eram fogo eterno, eram furacões abrasantes, eram abismos, era o extremo do mundo, e o começo de um novo.

**In your eyes I see forever**

(Nos teus olhos eu vejo a eternidade)  
><strong>Makes me wish that my life never knew<strong>

(E fazes-me desejar que a minha vida nunca tivesse acontecido)  
><strong>The day before you<strong>

(O dia antes de ti)  
><strong>The Heaven knows those years without you<strong>

(O céu conhece os dias sem ti)  
><strong>Shaping my heart for the day I found you<strong>

(Moldou o meu coração no dia em que te vi)  
><strong>You're the reason for all that I've been through<strong>

(Tu és a razão para tudo isto que tenho passado)  
><strong>Then I'm thankful for the day before you<strong>

( E estou grato pelo dia antes de ti)  
><strong>yeah, yeah<strong>

(yeah, yeah) 

Continuaram a beijaram-se por um longo tempo, agora ela estava deitada sobre a relva com os cabelos negros contrastando fortemente com as pequenas flores brancas que povoavam a relva tão verde… as mãos dele seguiram o destino que o corpo dela queria, por baixo da camisa, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e sussurrar o nome dele como se fosse o prece á Deus.

E eram eles, sem dúvida, era tudo aquilo, um misto de sensações e de emoções á flor da pele.

**Now you're here and everything changes**

(E agora estamos aqui e tudo mudou)  
><strong>Suddenly life means so much<strong>

(E de repente a vida mudou tanto)  
><strong>I can't wait to wake up tomorrow<strong>

(Eu não posso esperar por acordar amanhã)  
><strong>And find out this promise is true<strong>

(E descobrir que esta promessa é verdadeira)  
><strong>I would never have to go back to<strong>

(E que nunca terei de voltar)  
><strong>The day before you<strong>

(Ao dia antes de ti) 

Para eles a vida era uma batalha que tinha de ser travada, desse no que desse, eles eram aqueles eternos amantes, não só um do outro mas também da vida e do que trazia. Eles eram lutadores natos, eram criadores de um só mundo, do deles, eram aquela força da natureza contrária a ela, eles eram os opostos que formavam o novo.

**Was the last day that I ever lived alone**

(Foi o último dia que vi sozinho)  
><strong>And I'm never going back<strong>

(E nunca mais vou voltar)  
><strong>No, I'm never going back<strong>

(E nunca mais vou voltar) 


End file.
